Dunmer Stormcloak
by TheNightingale52
Summary: Are they willing to stop being so stubborn for once in their lives to allow themselves a chance at happiness amidst such chaos? Rated T for now. Rated M for later. *wink* *wink* F!Dunmer/Ulfric S.
1. Chapter 1

d"It's about time you woke."

A thickly accented voice called out to her. She looked up to the source of the voice with bleary eyes and the man spoke again "I saw one of the basterds smash the back of your head while you were trying to get out of the fray. The sneaky son of a bitch. Are you alright?"

She could only take in her surroundings in disbelief. The freezing air, the splintery wooden cart that relentlessly shook her as they traveled downward from... a mountain? It was then she realized that she had a splitting headache. And the sun that taunted her with false hope of receiving warmth hacked through her amethyst Dunmer eyes amplifying the pain in her head.

When she finally regained her voice she inquired to the Nord man sitting across from her "W-Where are we?"

"Don't know. We were caught in the Imperial ambush same as you. Though you're no Stormcloak. That you were there with us at Dark Water Crossing was just a very unhappy coincidence." He looked forlornly away from her and said "But where ever they are taking us… Sovenguarde awaits." He looked back to her and asked "My name is Ralof, what is your name Dunmer?"

"This is all your fault!" Another man in the cart exclaimed before she could answer him. She already didn't like the shouting fool. He was making her head worse. "If you damn Stormcloaks hadn't started this senseless rebellion I could've pinched that horse and been in Hammerfell by now!"

"If you hadn't have been such a damn coward and fought you wouldn't be in this mess right now would you?" Ralof quipped.

"I'd be dead if I had fought!"

"So you would rather die a spineless coward than fighting for your life?" The Dunmer piped up.

"I…" The horse thief tried to gather his thoughts as he knew she was right.

"I thought so." She said before he could reply.

"You horse thief, where are you from?" Ralof asked.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Home…" the thief whispered "I'm… I'm from Roriksted."

She looked at her surroundings more thoroughly and she noticed to her right a gagged man glaring her. She knew exactly what that kind of glare was. Ever since she'd arrived in this Divine's forsaken province she'd seen that glare numerous times from the local Nords. _Racist basterd…_ she thought defensively.

She took pride in her Dunmer heritage. She knew who she was and didn't care who tried to step on her because she'd end up being the rusty tact they stepped on. She actually vowed to her sister, Estheteta, that she would make the Dunmer a race to be praised and not stamped out. Though now it seemed she'd never receive the chance.

"General Tullius, sir! The Headsman awaits your orders!" A soldier called out to his commanding officer.

"Fine. Ready the prisoners." He called back.

"The _great_ General Tullius," Ralof spat, his voice laced with sarcasm. "and look. The Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

The Dunmer sitting across from him must've looked rather hard at him because he quickly said "No offence meant, my friend. I didn't direct that towards you."

She was shocked to say the least. Never in all her time in Skyrim, had a Nord apologized to her. "None taken." She smiled lopsidedly. "And thank you."

He gave a nod and said "You are welcome. You know you never told me your name."

"It's-"

"Get out of the cart!" the Imperial Captain demanded interrupting Ralof and the unidentified Elf.

"Who pissed in her ale?" The Dark Elf muttered to Ralof as they were complying with the grouchy Captain's orders, who chuckled and muttered back "Good question."

"Is something funny prisoners?" the Captain growled.

The Dunmer chimed in and said "Oh we were just wondering who took a leak in your ale. Or perhaps it's just Lady Dibella reminding you that you are a woman by more… _natural _ways! Am I right?"

All of the prisoners except for the horse thief and the gagged man were laughing at the jest. Some of the Imperial soldiers were laughing too. Even the headsman gave a hardy chuckle which was a bit disturbing to her considering he had a very ominous uniform on and his soul purpose was to lop her head off.

The Captain gave the Dunmer a swift gauntlet to the face which abruptly stopped the laughter. "Another outburst like that and we'll move you to the front of the line!"

"Just thought I'd lighten the situation. Laughing makes you live longer!" she said sarcastically while wincing at the small cut and bruise on her cheek. In this case what she said was true. Her little show did postpone the execution if only for a few seconds.

"Get on with it!" The Captain yelled at the Nord soldier beside her who was still trying to hold back a grin.

"Yes, Ma'am. Ok let's see, Ralof of…" he paused and his eyes widened, "Riverwood?"

Ralof took a step forward and looked the man that called his name straight in the eye and smiled sadly. "You caught me, Hadvar. Looks like you win our last game of extreme hide and seek, hmm?"

"May Sovenguarde welcome you with open arms, Brother."

"And you." And with that Ralof walked to join the other prisoners.

"Keep reading, Private!" the bitchy Captain bellowed.

"Yes… Ma'am" Hadvar choked.

The Dunmer felt for Hadvar and Ralof. She wanted to crush the captain's skull like a juniper berry. It also warmed her heart to see two men, one a rebel and one an Imperial, to still consider each other brothers even though they hold strong opposing views.

Hadvar did as he was told and stated another name "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm."

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak? He's here! _The nameless Dark Elf shouted in her mind. What she saw next threw her for another loop. The man who so intensely despised her took a step forward with his held high. Four men surrounded him to escort him to the chopping block. She examined him closely and she noticed that he was a fine Nord specimen. Fair hair, light, fiery eyes, all around handsome. From the rumors about the Jarl she expected and older, grayer, man. Not feeble but, not as attractive as what she was seeing now… _No! Bad Self! Do not think about racist basterds like that! _

As thoughts meandered around in the Dunmer's head Hadvar called out another name "Lokir of Roriksted."

No answer.

"Lokir of Roriksted." This time with a little more force.

Silence.

_Roriksted… is that the same…? No. No it can't be! There's no way he could've escaped! He could barely jump the boarder let alone a village infested with seasoned soldiers that wanted his blood… well at least I hope he escaped. _

"Troops 10, 11, and 12! Get the hounds and find that son of a bitch! You know what to do!"

They complied with her orders and ran off to the kennels.

Finally, all eyes settled on the still anonymous Dunmer.

"Captain that was everyone on the list." Hadvar said looking through his list one last time "What should we do with her?"

"Forget that damn list. I wanna see her head roll."

_Damnit… I knew I shouldn't have made a crack about her pissy ale… Awww well. At least when this is all over I'll be in a land of sweet rolls and boiled cream treats._

"I'm sorry prisoner. We'll see that your remains are returned to Morrowind."

_Aww! Not there! Morrowind is awful! That place is infested with Thalmor! I'd sooner want my remains sent to Oblivion! _She protested in her mind but all she could do was nod at Hadvar. _It's the thought that counts I guess... _

She slowly stalked up to where the rest of the captives were and waited for it all to be over. She looked over to the exchange between the Imperial General and Stormcloak leader.

"You started this war. You turned your country into a blood-bath in the name of glory. A person who wanted to save their people wouldn't murder their High King with a power like the Voice. You got what you wanted. A Rebellion. And look where that has lead you and your followers."

If looks could kill the Imperial General would have exploded into millions of pieces by now. Ulfric tried to scream and yell but the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing so, so it all came in incoherent gurgles.

After the General turned his back on the fuming Jarl a far off… _roar_ sounded. Guards and prisoners alike questioned it but the Captain demanded that the execution continue.

A rebel interrupted the priest giving them their last rights and he took the first blow. The Dark Elf heard Ralof's deep brogue say something but she couldn't quite make out what he said. She just looked at the crimson that spurted out of the rebel's neck where his head was once attached.

"Oh don't I feel at home now." The Dunmer said sarcastically under her breath. Even though she tries to lighten her situation with jocularity, she can't help but feel so cold inside. The memories of her former home, Morrowind, seeping back into her mind in perfect clarity caused a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. Just as she was about slip entirely back into the series of events that brought her to this province a voice of mercy brought her back into the cold, relentless air that surrounded her.

"Next, the Gray Skin!"

_A/N: Next chapter, we'll give our soon-to-be Stormcloak a name! :D Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Please let me know what I can approve on!_


	2. Chapter 2

Without a word the Dunmer skulked to the chopping block and laid her numb ear against the cold stone. She looked up at the sky and softly recited the lullaby that her sister sang to her as a babe.

"_Edelweiss. Edelweiss. You look happy to greet me. Small and white, clean and bright. You look happy to meet me…"_

As the Dunmer continued to croon the lullaby softly, the roar that everyone heard just moments ago had taken a shape. A dark, jagged, ominous figure loomed in the sky and emitted an ear-shattering thunder that erupted from its gaping maw and damn near deafened everyone.

When the Dunmer finally came to, she felt Ralof practically dragging her to the nearby tower.

"What in Oblivion is that! Jarl Ulfric, are the legends are true!"

The now gag-free Jarl Ulfric turned to his faithful soldier and said "Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move!" he ordered.

_Even his voice is like sweet cream… _The Dark elf swooned inwardly.

"Come on! Up through the tower!" Ralof yelled.

Ralof told her to move ahead of them after they got a face full of fire that the dragon spat at them.

She then had to follow Hadvar through the carnage of the once peaceful Nord village. This brought her back to the memories of her own village in Morrowind. She saw visions of her and her elder sibling training in their Master's courtyard and how everything changed so quickly.

Just as she was about to slip into the torturous solipsism a familiar face rescued her. Ralof. She'd have to thank him for that later.

"Ralof! You have to get out of here! I'll cover you!" Hadvar yelled above the sound of the dragon and falling buildings.

"No! You have to come with us, Hadvar! You'll die if you don't!" Ralof replied.

"Damnit Ralof, think of your sister and nephew! What will they think when they see me dragging your lifeless corpse out of here!"

"I could ask you the same thing! Let's go!" Ralof bellowed as they were trying to dodge falling rubble.

Hadvar sensed that Ralof wouldn't give up. He gave in and followed his best friend and the prisoner into the Imperial tower.

When the rag-tag team of misfits finally got to the level of the tower that was still intact, Ralof cut the Dunmer's binds and told her to take the gear of his dead comrade. No one spoke as they fought their way through the bowels of the tower. They met several Imperial soldiers and Hadvar stood behind and stayed his hand. He didn't know which option was worse; killing his brothers in arms or letting his best friend and a complete stranger do it. When they reached the torture room Hadvar stated "I wish we didn't need to use these things. I was assigned to guard the torture room in Markarth. The noises coming up from there… It was enough to give me horrifying nightmares."

"Then why did you stay with the Imperials?" Ralof calmly inquired.

"I don't know. Sometimes I almost did desert and join the Stormcloaks. But then I remembered my oath." Hadvar replied.

"An oath? You stayed because of an oath?"

"You say that like it's a small thing. You mean to tell me that if you were in my situation, that you would break your oath to Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"I wouldn't need to Hadvar. I swore an oath to a leader in my own homeland. Not a thousand miles away in Cyrodiil who is probably having a servant feed him some kind fancy soup in an over-stuffed armchair." Ralof may have exaggerated a little but he had a good point the Dunmer thought as she stood by to watch the exchange while looting a mage prisoner.

Just as Hadvar was about to reply, the Dunmer heard another muffled roar from the dragon that still tormented the village. The two stubborn men were apparently oblivious to it.

"Look," she abruptly said wiping some of the blood from the 'barrowed' Stormcloak Cuirass she adorned that hugged her in all the right places "if we don't get out of the pit we won't have political views to argue about now will we?"

The two men nodded at the surprisingly strong Dunmer woman and they went on fighting through the keep.

They went through more soldiers, spiders and bears before they finally made it to fresh air.

"Wait!" Hadvar hissed quietly. The black, serrated lizard flew overhead casting a shadow the size of an inn. They all ducked for cover behind a huge boulder as the monster flew out of sight.

"I guess it's gone for good. Thank Talos." Ralof sighed in relief.

"I don't think that will be the last we see of him, however." the Dunmer said "Although it is nice to be able to have a little break before he realizes that he is a few people short of his breakfast." She lightly said earning a chuckle from both of the men.

"Well if he does come back, I'd at least like to know the name of the person who saved ours hides more than once in that hole." Ralof said. He was now finally going to hear her name. He'd been a little miffed that he'd been interrupted several times. And if there is one thing that Ralof hates more than anything is being interrupted.

The Dunmer chuckled a little "I suppose it is high time you learned it. My name is Aurora."

"Finally!" Ralof exclaimed. And the two Nords and the newly named 'Aurora' made their way down the path away from the cave they just exited.

A/N: Ok so the reason I wanted Ralof AND Hadvar to make it was because I like both of them. I was actually thinking about a love triangle between a different Nord character of mine and those two. What do you think? Aurora however… is Ulfric territory. :D Also, please let me know if I have done enough characterization with the characters from the game and my own. I am working on chapter 3 or have already published it as you're reading this Author's Note so we you will find out more about our Dunmer with the shiny new name! Thank you so much for reading! Comment, Rate and Subscribe! Wait wrong website… Oh you know what I mean!


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked they spoke. Aurora would've never done so under normal circumstances, but these were obviously anything but normal circumstances. Nords were usually very prejudiced against her kind. Actually every race was. The Bosmer, more commonly known as Wood Elves, were now a little more sympathetic to the Dunmer because they know exactly what is happening to them. _The Thalmor._

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Hadvar who asked "So Aurora, how did you end up in Skyrim of all places?"

She supposed this was a fair question. So she explained "Hmm… Well we did just escape a dragon attack together. We might as well share our stories. Ok where to begin. After the Red Mountain exploded, Morrowind was in a severely weakened state. Most of my kind fled to Skyrim and to other neighboring provinces. Estheteta, my sister, and I we were… separated." Her pale, slate-colored features wilted in defeat for a spilt second before she regained herself and she triumphantly said "I know she is still alive though. She taught me everything I know. If I'm still alive then she is probably the owner of a mansion and business by now."

"How did you get separated?" Ralof asked concerned.

"The evacuation ships of Sadrith Mora were so crowded. We must've gotten on different ships. I ended up in Cyrodiil."

"Cyrodiil? That must've been a rough trip." Hadvar stated.

"It was. Estheteta always wanted to move to Skyrim. And she would have if it were not for the fact that we weren't under contract."

"Under contract?" Hadvar questioned again.

"My sister and I are- _were_ the strongest arms in Sadrith Mora. Perhaps in all of Morrowind. Together we were unstoppably. But we couldn't take on the army of Thalmor soldiers that would've come after us if we'd left our Master. And before you ask his name was Ocato III."

"Ocato… that name sounds familiar. Wait… Wasn't he the Imperial Battlemage that replaced Jagar Tharn in 3E433? I believe it was rumored that he just wanted to take over Cyrodiil during the Oblivion Crisis instead of help it." Hadvar added. _Hmm… Keen for a Nord soldier. _Aurora thought.

"You certainly know your history. That was his great-great grandfather. He used his infamous name and bloated treasury to get what wanted. That included me and my sister. We were basically over-glorified slaves. There were many Thalmor noblemen and women in Morrowind. If the Red Mountain hadn't exploded when it did, my former home would be another Valenwood."

"That sounds like a horrible way to live." Ralof said. "That is what they are trying to do to Skyrim but I will die with the blood of a thousand Thalmor on my blade before they get the chance. You have seen what they are capable of. You should go to Windhelm and join the Rebellion. Ulfric will have use of someone like you."

"Maybe I will at that." Aurora replied.

"I want to join too." Hadvar said quietly.

This caused Ralof to stop dead in his tracks. Aurora's deep purple eyes widened at him as well. "You… What?"

"I want to join, Ralof. General Tullius lied to me and every other recruit when he said we'd be fighting for the glory of the Empire. Seeing that barbaric execution was not fighting for glory… it was cowardly. A man or woman fighting for their country should die with a sword in their hands and not by the headsman's axe."

When Hadvar finished Ralof smiled and said "When we get to Riverwood we will see my sister Gerdur at the mill or her home. She will help us. And I would advise not telling your uncle Alvor about your change at heart. He would probably be a little more than sore at you for even considering joining the Rebellion."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Come on we should get to Riverwood by nightfall." Hadvar walked past them and they followed.

"I don't wish to intrude on your families. If there is an Inn, I will be happy to purchase a room there."

"Nonsense!" Ralof exclaimed "You will be welcome at my sister's. Besides, we will be off to Windhelm within a few days anyway."

"The same goes for my uncle's home. I assure you, you will be welcome there."

"Thank you both. I truly appreciate it."

"Between you and me, Aurora," Ralof feigned a whisper "I'd keep anyone from those beds at the Sleeping Giant Inn. The only reason to go there is the ale… And that firebrand Delphine, she's had her eye on me for quite a while."

"Don't listen to that drunkard lout. Delphine has always eyed me up whenever I'm off duty." Hadvar joked.

"Oh yeah, you great steaming pile of-"

"Ok! A Dunmer woman, and clearly NOT a Nord, is standing in the middle of two Nord men who are fighting over a woman. What does the Dunmer do?"

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"She asks what in Oblivion is going on!"

They both doubled over laughing at her. "What in the name of Lady Azura are you milk-drinkers laughing about?"

"Did you actually think we were serious, girl?" Ralof gasped out in between cackles.

"You weren't serious?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"By the divines, no," Hadvar yelled jovially finally regaining composure. "we've fought over women before, and had these fake arguments because their damn good entertainment!"

"Why would you say things like that to each other?" Aurora said obviously shocked.

"Well it's not like we go below the belt or anything. Just enough to have a real firefight." Ralof explained.

"Oh… Well then if this Delphine works at your Inn then you'll get to see her soon because I believe I owe you both a drink."

"What for?" Hadvar asked.

"For saving my Gray-ass."

And they all laughed and made their way to Riverwood.

A/N: Ok so I know the last 2 chapters were short and boring but I'm trying to give the characters a little more depth. Since I was sick today I had a lot of free time so this is a double and possibly triple update day! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"It is good to be home, eh Hadvar?" Ralof said as they walked through the gates of Riverwood.

"Couldn't agree more friend. I think I need to go tell my uncle about me joining the Stormcloaks. I'd like to do so alone."

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell." Aurora said.

"It would be wrong of me to keep something like this from the man who took me in after my parents died. I owe him that much. Although I'm not too keen on seeing his reaction."

"Good luck, then. If we hear something similar to a troll going on a rampage we'll know he didn't take it well." Ralof jested.

Hadvar just nodded at the joke, clearly not in the mood for it. His uncle was a good man even though he had a temper hotter than his forge. He took him in when he was just a lad after his mother died of Brain Rot and his father drowned in the river in the middle of a grief-driven rampage. Alvor was always loyal to the Empire. He fervently disagreed with anything that Ulfric Stormcloak proclaimed. When Hadvar said he enlisted with the Empire, Alvor forged him a new set of Imperial style armor and two glass swords inscribed with the Imperial insignia as a sending off gift. He kept the swords close and the armor still served him well but he now knows that he'll have to put them aside and dawn a new uniform.

"Hey, it'll be ok. You'll see. If he put up with you since you were 8 he wouldn't throw you out of his life forever just because you want to change sides on the war."

"I hope you're right Ralof. I hope you're right." Hadvar sighed and walked towards the blacksmith forge and started speaking to the man working the metal. Within seconds the sooty smith pulled the young soldier in to a fatherly embrace and looked to his traveling companions. Aurora and Ralof stood in silence still watching the exchange from the entrance to the small hamlet. Alvor had a hardened gaze fixed on their uniforms as he gestured his nephew inside to speak in private.

"Let's go find my sister, Aurora. She'll welcome you with open arms. I promise. And I'm still holding you to that drink."

"Ha! Of course you are! That sounds good to me. I just hope Hadvar's uncle doesn't react as poorly as you described. Hadvar doesn't deserve that."

"No he doesn't. He's been through a lot. Too much in fact."

"Like what?" she furrowed her ebony brow in concern for her new found friend.

As they walked slowly across the bridge to the mill he said in a somber manner "When he was young his mother, Talia, died of Brain Rot just before his 8th birthday. Not two weeks after her death, his father drowned in the river when he got stone drunk. His father always did like to drink. In fact, I don't remember seeing him without a bottle of mead in his hands. Talia was just as much a mother to Gerdur and I as she was to Hadvar. Our own mother abandoned us after I was born leaving my father with no experience on how to raise children. He never gave up though and I respect him for that. Talia filled a deep void. Unfortunately, I will never be able to repay the debt I owe her."

"If she is as charitable as you described, then she wouldn't want a payment. She would want to be happy. But you know her better than I ever will." Aurora replied.

"I guess you're right."

"And I know how you feel. Estheteta was similar to me in a sense."

"Well we're here." He said "Gerdur! Where is my infuriating big sister?"

"Ralof?" Aurora heard an accented voice, like Ralof's, from the building above them. "Is it really?"

"Did you get sawdust in your eyes again, girl? Of course it's me!" he jibed smiling.

Gerdur ran down form the mill and came to embrace her brother.

"And you call me infuriating! You have been gone how many months and you didn't even think to write you stupid oaf!" she said playfully. Aurora watched the two in envy. All she wanted was to be reunited with her big sister. Nothing more and nothing less.

Gerdur's gaze turned to the Dunmer with the gleaming, onyx locks and wearing Stormcloak armor standing shyly behind her and asked "Who is this, Ralof? A comrade in arms?"

"Not yet, but soon to be. This is Aurora. She saved my life as well as Hadvar's."

"Saved your life? From the look on your face I'd say it was more than just Imperial Soldiers. What has happened, Brother?"

"Where to start?" he questioned himself.

"Uncle Ralof! You're back!" A small boy sprinted past Aurora and trapped Ralof in a sturdy clasp.

"By the Nine, Frodnar! You get stronger every time I come home! You will be able to join the fight soon at this rate!"

"Oh Divines, don't give the boy anymore ideas than he already has, Ralof!" the fair-haired mother said to her sibling. "He has already propositioned Alvor more than once to make him a sword!"

"Come now, Gerdur" a new voice chimed in descending from the mill "can you really blame the boy for wanting to be a Stormcloak? Fighting for the glory of his homeland?"

"Hod! How is my favorite Brother-in-law? Keeping my scamp of a nephew and maddening sister in line I hope?" Ralof said to his in-law clutching his hand in a friendly handshake.

"It is and easier feat said than done, friend!" Hod laughed.

"Hey Uncle Ralof, who is that?" the boy said gesturing to Aurora.

"Well you certainly are blunt, boy." Ralof chuckled. "Everyone this is Aurora. She saved my life at Helgen."

"Frodnar, go off and play with Stump. He could use the exercise" his mother calmly ordered.

"I know you just want to get rid of me. And besides, I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof and his friend!"

"I promise I'll tell you all about my exploits later, Frodnar. But I need to speak with your mother and father now."

"Double pinkie-swear?"

"Triple." And with that the boy's face lit up as he ran off with to find his pet.

"What happened at Helgen?" Gerdur furrowed her brow.

"You mean you haven't heard, yet?" Aurora asked in her melodic voice.

"No. What happened?"

"A dragon happened." Ralof forebodingly stated.

"A dragon? Attacked Helgen? Did you two get into some bad mead?" Hod asked skeptically.

"No. It was as serrated as a saw and as big as an Inn. You can ask Hadvar as well." Ralof said gravely, his head facing down, his mind flooding with memories of the horrid carnage he witnessed.

"What were you doing at Helgen anyway? The last message you sent said you were assigned to Jarl Ulfric's personal guard somewhere in The Rift right?" Gerdur pointed out.

"I was. But we were ambushed by the Imperials. They killed most of us and the rest were hauled into carts, like cattle and dragged to Helgen to be executed. We barely escaped. Ulfric went a different way than us, but if we could escape then so could he."

"And why was Hadvar there?" She asked.

"He was actually the one who called us to the chopping block. But we all three escaped together."

"Were you with them?" Hod asked Aurora who remained silent almost the whole time.

"Yes. Being at Dark Water Crossing where the ambush took place wasn't exactly my choice. I was coming up from Cyrodiil when it happened. I knew of the conflict between Skyrim and the Empire, but I didn't think I would literally be caught in the middle."

"Well, you wear that uniform well, friend. I hope you consider joining the Stormcloaks. If you can survive a dragon attack, we could use someone like you on our side."

"I intend to, sir. The Thalmor pull the strings of the Empire. I would be no such ally of theirs."

"Good to hear. You both must be very tired. I will show you to the house. Get you settled in."

"I need to check on Hadvar. He plans to join us in Windhelm. He went to go tell his Uncle of his change of heart." Ralof informed.

"Uh-oh… I hope he's not cooking in a pot of stew by now. Alvor is a good and kind man but when it comes to politics he doesn't jest." Gerdur said.

"That is the understatement of the era." Hod said "He completely tunes out whenever someone utters the word 'Stormcloak'!"

"Alvor will listen to him. I know it. He thought the boy his son for his entire life. He wouldn't toss him out like trash now." Ralof stated.

"I hope you're right. Hadvar deserves better." Hod said.

"We agree on that, sir." Aurora replied.

"Hod, go on and get these two settled in. Oh, but before you go Aurora I must ask something of you." Gerdur implored.

"Of course, Madam. What is it I can assist you with?" Aurora's old etiquette training was shining through. As Ocato's former body guard (slave as most would put it) she was required to learn to be demure at the appropriate times. To act like a lady… and she hated it. Not the part about acting female because, she most certainly was such, but the fact that she was forced to be an 'angel' with two arm's length swords that could lop off anyone's heads with a flick of the wrist. She had so much stockpiled hate for the man who governed her life as well as many others. And the worst part was she didn't get the chance to exact her revenge because the Red Mountain did first.

Gerdur was slightly taken aback due to the manner in which Aurora addressed her. She was not insulted by any means, but the way the Dunmer said it… it was so detached and empty. But she brushed it aside. Gerdur knew she had no right to judge this person before her negatively. She saved her brother's life for the Divines sake! Surely, she is trustworthy.

She was just being respectful.

"Such manners!" Gerdur praised. "You don't see that every day."

_Damnit… a chance to start over and I'm already back to the way I was in Morrowind… Great._

"But back to my point," Gerdur said sensing that Aurora was uncomfortable about what she said. Though the reasons why she would be will have to go unrevealed.

_Thank Azura. I want to change, but I don't want to be downright rude to the woman that is opening her door to me. Whatever she asks is the least I can do._

"I need you to travel to Whiterun and tell Jarl Balgruuf about the dragon at Helgen. Riverwood is just too close to there to let an attack like that go overlooked."

"Erm… y-yes. I will go. I don't really… " She stammered fidgeting. _Damnit Aurora! Stop it! You're no longer a Thalmor's slave! Act like you've earned something for once in your life! _She had never had anyone in her life besides her sister that ever showed any compassion towards her. And Estheteta didn't have much to give. But Ralof's sister opened her doors to a complete stranger. This was something she wasn't very accustomed to.

"You don't really what?" Gerdur furrowed her brow.

"She doesn't know the way to Whiterun from here." Ralof interjected. "Hadvar and I will accompany her there and help her get a foothold in Skyrim."

_If there is any deity that will listen… Bless this beautiful man with every fucking blessing ya got. Thanks. Love Aurora._ She wasn't sure what she was going to say only that it would've been horribly awkward and probably inappropriate.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ralof." Gerdur said. "Hod, can you please take them to the house and get them settled in? I must return to the mill before I'm missed."

"Of course. Come now I'll give you both a key so you can come and go as you please. Just know that you will always be welcome in our home." The last statement Hod made was more directed at Aurora. They were grateful to her for saving Ralof's behind. Even though to her it was more like Ralof saved hers. She just wasn't sure how to thank them for putting up with the trouble she is causing for them.

Aurora was anchored to the ground. _Why am I so gods-be-damned nervous! _

"Aurora, come on. When we get there we can drop off our equipment and go wait for Hadvar."

All she could do was nod and follow after the two men like a dog with her tail between her legs. Tears filled her eyes but none of them fell. Her hair fell around her face to mask them. They weren't tears of sadness or anger rather they were of joy and embarrassment. She had just humiliated herself by acting like a timid child and she had just received a place where she could call home. For a short time at least.

When they finally got to Hod and Gerdur's home, Hod opened the door and let them in. "I have to get back to the mill and help Gerdur. Please, both of you help yourself to whatever food we have."

"Thanks Hod. We owe you one." Ralof said.

"Nonsense. I'll see you two at supper."

When he left Aurora finally let the breath she was hold since the arrived at the house go.

"What happened, Aurora? You looked like you had seen a ghost when Gerdur asked you if you would go to Whiterun!" Ralof asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I started to act like the way I was back in Morrowind as Ocato's slave." She meekly replied. She would always vent to her sister like this and vice versa.

"How so?"

"I was forced to act like I was a thing. I was to be demure and subtle. I was to walk with my head high and eyes forward. And if I faltered from that even for a moment I would be taken to the torture room and given 30 minutes worth of lashes. The scars still remain." She reached back and her hand ghosted across her lower back. She looked at Ralof again and said "My duties consisted of entertainment and, like I told you before, I was Ocato's bodyguard."

"What kind of entertainment were you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it was nothing like that. He never touched me. In fact even sober he proclaimed to the entire dining hall where I sang that he would 'Never think of gracing me with his touch!' Arrogant basterd…" Her voice morphed to impersonate her despicable High Elf master.

"Arrogant basterd indeed." Ralof agreed. Seeing how sour the subject made her he decided to ask "So what did you sing, exactly?"

"Folk songs mostly. Or songs that only fanned the flames of engorged egos among the Thalmor in reminding them how 'superior' they are. I remember I changed the lyrics to one of them. I can't really remember what I changed; just that it was really funny." She chuckled.

"Why can't you remember?"

"Floggings can get rough. Especially at 12."

They continued to share stories of their pasts and after an hour had past Ralof had exclaimed "Shit! Aurora, we forgot about Hadvar!"

"Oh sod! I hope he's okay!"

They ran out to the smithy and Hadvar was just now strolling out of his uncle's home.

"Well? What happened?" Ralof asked breathlessly.

"It was… good. Alvor just listened. He certainly wasn't happy with my decision, but I held my ground. When I explained what we went through at Helgen I think he understood. I just hate seeing that disappointed look on his face."

"So… you will come to with us to Windhelm?" Ralof asked.

"I supposed I will. I think I'm going to get some new armor first. I'd rather not be shot on sight just because of what I'm wearing." Hadvar said.

"I will not be going with you to Windhelm." Aurora confessed.

"What? Why?" Hadvar questioned.

"I have to fulfill the task Gerdur gave me. Jarl Balgruuf needs to know about the dragon attack."

"That is a good idea. I trust you'll meet us at Windhelm then?"

"Of that, you can count on, Hadvar. But we'll take care of that tomorrow. Tonight we're buying rounds courtesy of the Imperial Army!" Aurora declared she gestured to the heavy coin purse at her hip.

"Ha! Well let's not keep Delphine waiting, ehh Hadvar?" Ralof winked.

"Last one there is a dirty milk-drinker!" Hadvar exclaimed sprinting towards the Sleeping Giant Inn.

"No fair, you cheat!" Ralof called sprinting after him.

Aurora couldn't do anything but laugh at the two "children" she was traveling with.

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry it so long to update. I kinda sold my soul to Bioware for a few weeks *bad poker face*. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Dunmer Stormcloak! Please let me know what you liked and what I can improve on! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Galmar!" Ulfric Stormcloak screamed to his trusted housecarl and adviser as he limped his way into the Palace of the Kings. He had been caught by a dragon on the way back to Windhelm, and lost all of his remaining men in the process of the onslaught. It came out of nowhere. He escaped and took refuge in a small cave when he found that he was the last one standing. He had a large black-gray cloak draped over him with the hood up. The color was to hide the blood that slowly seeped from his body and the hood was to hide his shame and regret. The worst part of it was that he and his small company were not 30 miles from home. Close enough to catch a glimmer of hope to see family again and live to fight another day, but far enough to not be in hearing distance for help to arrive in time.

He saw his men first cut down by the Imperials, then set ablaze by a large black lizard, and then gnawed upon by one of emerald green skin. Now his legs and hands were burned and his torso bruised and battered, his face gained a fresh, new, slightly oozy, scar that went from his right ear lobe, over the bottom of his cheek and down his neck.

Once the guards saw that it was Ulfric and not some old hunched over beggar asking for a hand out from the 'absent' Jarl, they ran over to his aid. Ulfric yelled at them "Get me Galmar, immediately!"

"Y-yes, sir." They wished to stay and help their Jarl but they didn't wish to anger him so they fulfilled his orders. Ulfric then hobbled over to his throne and sat on the most comfortable stone he'd ever sat on. He tried to summon a healing spell to help with the pain but he was too weak. _At times like this I really wish I had listened to Healer Ordin…_ Ulfric thought to himself.

It felt like ages had passed before Galmar came running into the throne room dressed in full Stormcloak General Uniform.

"My Jarl! How badly are you injured?" Galmar shouted concerned.

"Good to see you too, Galmar." He chuckled weakly. His face matched the color of the snow that constantly whirled around the palace. Galmar had never seen him this frail before. "I think I will live," Ulfric tried to have the strength that was always in his voice, but he couldn't seem to muster his endurance. "But a healer would be nice. I still want to be able sever Tullius' ugly mug from his shoulders without the assistance of another." He grunted. He was starting to cough up pints of blood.

"Healer Ordin!" Galmar called urgently. "Where is the old man?" he spat.

"Go easy on him Galmar." Ulfric choked out, "He is not moving around like he used to."

~o0o~

"Alright, Ulfric," the gentle wizard said in his old crackly voice, "the bulk of the damage has been repaired. I am not one to order a Jarl around, but I advise that you stay in bed for another month."

"What?" he shouted and shot up from his bed, then grabbing his bandaged abdomen in agony.

"Don't jerk about like that Ulfric! You'll go back to the way you were. You didn't realize at the time, but you suffered several internal injuries as well as outer. It was good that I got a hold of you when I did. A few more hours you would've drowned in your own blood."

"I can't stay in bed for a month while my men are out on the front lines, Ordin!" Ulfric protested.

"Like I said, I am not one to order Jarl around, but I strongly advise that you stay off of the frontlines. Or the Stormcloaks may lose their leader." the old wizard said in his withered voice.

"Are you doubting my skill, Ordin?" Ulfric defended.

"Never, my Jarl." Ordin stated. "But your injuries were severe. I know that you wish to be out there fighting the Imperials with your men, but if you charge into the fray full of bravado and bluster there is no guarantee that you will come out alive."

"I will not back out of this war just because of a few scratches." Ulfric said quietly his arms crossed.

"Ulfric, I-" Ordin tried to argue but Ulfric raised his hand clearly not wanting to hear anymore of Ordin's worries. The mage simply chuckled "You are the exact same as the day you were born, as stubborn as a mule and as strong as dwemer centurion. Just like your father. You'll be alright Ulfric, I know you will. But you cannot leave your men without a leader. Please. You've worked so hard I'd hazard a guess that you're going to be as gray as I am when you finally win this war. Don't get yourself killed knowing that you can prevent it."

"Ordin, you're asking me to do something that I'm not capable of doing. I can't not be with my soldiers. I need to be in the fight with them."

"If you can survive not one but two dragon attacks, then by Talos, you can do anything. Including defeat the Empire."

Ulfric sighed. "Alright Ordin. I'll… consider what you've said."

"Thank you, my Jarl. Even if you are just trying to appease me, which I'm almost certain that you are, I appreciate that you've at least grown some sense."

"Ha! Ugh… Please, Healer. Don't make me laugh. You know as well as I do that I have absolutely no sense whatsoever. If I did I would've already thrown in with the Empire."

"You and I both know that that is not true. You are the only hope for Skyrim. So thank Talos you haven't an ounce of sense. Now you must rest. The scroll of your nightstand contains a healing spell that will help with the pain, but don't use it too much or it will lose its potency."

"You thought of everything. Thank you." Ulfric then noticed that his healer was much more frail than usual and asked "Ordin… are you alright? You seem tired."

Ordin groaned "There is an Ataxia epidemic in the Grey Quarter. It's contained, but it has infected many. I am doing all I can for them, but with their living conditions… Ulfric many people are dying of something that a warm bed and unsoiled sheets can alleviate in a matter of days. But I will not burden your conscience with this. You must rest. I will be back to check on you later. If you need anything, send a messenger to the Grey Quarter I will me there." And just like that he was gone. Ordin had always been a caring man. He took care of everyone. This was probably why Ulfric's father appointed him as court healer. Ulfric bore no love for any of the inhabitants in the Grey Quarter, but the fact that Ordin wanted to help the lesser was admiral.

As Ulfric's thoughts meandered with the situation of the Dunmer in Windhelm, his thoughts went to… a specific Dunmer. One with pale slate skin, shadowy, satin hair and angry amethyst eyes. The way she looked at him… no one ever dared to challenge him like that. Even the most headstrong of his kinsman hadn't the gall to cross him. What made this bitch of a Dunmer think she was good enough to challenge the Jarl of Windhelm? But there was something about the way she glared at him that he found… exhilarating.

Not only had his kinsman risked tangling with him, but no Dark Elf had either. None of them had that aura of pride and as he watched her flee with one of his soldiers she dodged and ran with grace. He had to meet her. _No, no, no!_ He thought, _she is a Dunmer that is too proud for her own good. _That didn't stop him from wanting to know her name.

"Oh Talos… what is wrong with me?" Ulfric whispered aloud.

A/N: Ok, so I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. I wanted to show Ulfric's attraction to Aurora, but something about it was off. Please let me know what I can improve on and what was good (or bad, really I'd like to hear whatever feedback you have.)

Also, I never really thought of Ulfric as the "I'm going to stay at home while my men die for me" kind of guy. So I always thought I'd give him a reason to stay home!


	6. Chapter 6

The previous night in the Sleeping Giant Inn had been one filled with merriment and mirth… and vomit. Ralof and Hadvar had spent the night downing as many mugs as they could. Aurora however, stopped after the first two because she didn't have the same level of… endurance, as two full grown Nord men.

She still stayed at the Inn watching everyone enjoy themselves. She cracked jokes with her companions and even had to break a few 'enthusiastic' fingers of horny, stone drunk meatheads who thought they could get a piece of the exotic beauty on the other side of the room. She was very glad that she stopped at two.

Today however, was supposed to be the day that the rag-tag trio headed to Whiterun. But two of the three were so hung-over that Aurora would either have to make the trip alone, or post pone it one more day.

"I told you two milk-drinkers to stop at eight!" Aurora shouted at Hadvar and Ralof as they sat in Gerdur's home. It was a wonder that she ever got them home last night.

"Ugh… By Talos woman! We can hear you!" Ralof hissed covering his ears.

"You apparently didn't hear me last night." She mumbled.

Hadvar chimed in "Aww c'mon Aurora. We were just having a good time. I mean, we just went through a sodding _dragon attack_ and got out _alive_! That's something to celebrate!"

Aurora sighed "Alright, I see your point. But I have to go to Whiterun _today._ Jarl Balgruuf needs to know of the dragons now. Not tomorrow, not the next day, today. And you both are too sick to travel so I will go alone."

"What?! Alone?!" Ralof yelled then quickly regretted it.

"Yes I'm going alone. Here is the plan. Both of you rest at long as it takes and meet me in Windhelm at… what's their local inn, Ralof?" Aurora asked.

"Candleharth Hall." He grumbled, clearly not liking the idea of her traveling alone.

"Right, meet me there at Candleharth Hall. I'll go tell the Jarl about Helgen and take a carriage to Windhelm. Just be sober when I get there."

"Fine." Hadvar said as he shuffled to his feet. "I'd better go home before Alvor wakes. Good luck, Rori." She smiled at the nickname that Hadvar gave her. It also saddened her a little because that's what Estheteta used to call her. But she couldn't think about that now. She had a job to do and she'd sooner bend her knee to the Thalmor than give in to those thoughts now.

"Thanks. Oh! I almost forgot." She reached into her pack and pulled out two small cerulean flowers and handed one to each of them. "If you chew on the petals, it will help the headache."

"You are divine sent." Hadvar joked, even though he meant it and he shuffled out the door.

Ralof started to nibble on the sweet petals and asked "How did you know about these?"

"Ocato was a big drinker. I fed them to him on occasion."

"Oh... Are you sure you are going to be okay traveling alone?" he asked wishing to change the topic of Ocato quickly.

"I've been traveling alone for about a year now and the only mishap that's occurred was the ambush and I'm fairly certain that won't happen again."

"I… hope you're right." Ralof said hesitantly.

"Is there something you wish to say, Ralof?" she cocked her elegant brow.

"No. Just… be careful. And thanks for the hangover cure." He lightly shook the half eaten flower between his thumb and forefinger.

"Heh. You're welcome. I'll be fine. I'll see you in Windhelm." And she walked out. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it seemed to her that Ralof _really_ wanted to say something. But she could delay no longer. _To Whiterun! _She shouted triumphantly in her thoughts.

~o0o~

The road to Whiterun wasn't as bad as Aurora thought it would be. The only real trouble she had was from a small group of four bandits. She got a little scraped up but, nothing she couldn't handle. The stormy-gray cloak that engulfed her tall, slender form that she bought from the Riverwood Trader protected her from the Imperial patrols that she encountered. Night was falling now and she was just outside the city gates.

The guardsmen were fast approaching her with arrows drawn and she lowered the hood of her cloak._ Oh sod… _Aurora thought. _They know I'm an Imperial fugitive… Okay Aurora, your fine. They haven't shot you… yet. _

"I don't mean any harm, guardsmen!" Aurora shouted and put her hands above her head.

"Why so nervous, Dunmer?" the first guard asked suspiciously.

This completely irked Aurora. Her hands shot down to her sides and she yelled "Did you really just ask me that?! You come running up to me with arrows trained at my neck and expect me not to be nervous!? I thought guards were supposed to be intelligent."

"Calm down, Elf! Tell us your business and we'll decide if you will be allowed into Whiterun!" the second guard countered.

"I have news about Helgen that I must relay to Balgruuf at once."

"What makes you so important that you dare use our Jarls name as if you know him, Grey Skin?" the second guard bellowed angrily.

_Damnit…_

Aurora laughed "Oh, Balgruuf and I go back years! I accompanied him on one of his hunts; oh what was it… six years ago? We slew so many bears; we had to sell most of the meat and pelts to different hunters in the area!"

_Please my lady Azura let these men be as dull as they seem…_

"But why are you here now, Elf?" the man said a little more respectfully this time.

"Well," she spat "I thought you might appreciate a warning of a dragon attack one village away from your hold! So I suggest you stand down!" the feigned, but believable anger returned to her face and the racist guard sighed.

"Very well, you may pass. But be warned, if I hear of you causing trouble in my city, I will arrest you." His attempts at intimidation didn't do much, because she wouldn't be in Whiterun long.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." She hissed.

"Open the gates!" the guard called up to the gatekeepers.

~o0o~

The halls of Dragonsreach were for more grand than Aurora expected. The walls and floors were solid oak with white marble pillars. The enormous marble fire pit in the middle of the vast banquet hall made light spread throughout the room making the pillars and wooden walls reflect the golden tapestries adorning the rails of the second floor. The place smelled of herb-crusted sweet meats and freshly baked pastries that mixed together with the scent of white hot steel was something that Aurora had never experienced.

It was so much more different from what Ocato's estate in Morrowind was like. With its deep red carpets, golden jeweled doorknobs, and the million gaudy portraits of her former master that she still suspected had moving eyes, but that was beside the point. The odor that emitted from Ocato's estate consisted of musk, roses, and something that she couldn't quite place. In short, after smelling it for so many years, even recalling the offensive stench made her want to vomit. _These Nords could teach the Thalmor a thing or two about interior design. _

Aurora immediately loved this place and wondered what other splendors it held. But she had to stay focused. She started to walk up the stairs to the banquet hall where she saw a man dressed in furs and a jeweled circlet adorning his head.

"He must be the boss around here." She murmured. As Aurora approached the throne looked very troubled, his brows were knotted in frustration. She was completely oblivious to the fact that another Dark Elf was approaching her. She had hoped that this one was Estheteta but… it was too much to hope for. It wasn't her, but she didn't let her disappointment show… too much. As of now, almost every Dark Elf in Skyrim (which were few and far between) looked like her rouge sister.

"Who dares approach Jarl Balgruuf the Greater without being called upon first?"

Aurora's heart jumped in her throat. Anxiety washed over her as if she were standing in a waterfall of it. She forced herself to swallow down her ball of nerves in her windpipe and speak.

"My- My name is Aurora." Her voice sounded so weak, and after she heard the smallness in her voice she automatically steeled herself and almost yelled at her kinsman "And I am here with news of Helgen."

"Hmm." The woman said "Very well, follow me."

As they approached the Jarl, Aurora noticed a small Imperial man whining about… something. Within moments, however, all eyes were on her.

"My Jarl," the housecarl said "This girl, calling herself Aurora, has news for you."

Jarl Balgruuf's eyes were still knotted with frustration and worry as he looked to Aurora. "What about?" he lamented clearly wishing if would be something small. He however would not get his wish.

She answered "Helgen."

She now had their undivided attention. "An enormous, black dragon as huge as the mountain it came from attacked during… It just attacked." She wagered that keeping the fact that it was during her trip to the chopping block would probably be more prudent.

The Jarl glared with suspicion and asked himself what was the stranger hiding, but he had no time for that.

"You were at Helgen, ehh? Tell us what happened and how." He said not willing to entertain any pleasantries.

Aurora hadn't thought back to the harrowing event since she arrived at Riverwood. She recalled every bit like it just happened. She remembered the smell burning corpses, the sting of the blood spattered cobble stone against her scantily clad feet, and the screaming. The constant screaming of children, mothers, and fathers as they were burned alive.

"I… I…" As she tried to speak, more horrifying images flooded back into her mind, she found the room spinning and then… nothing.

~o0o~

"Send for the Jarl. She's waking. And come back with a tray of items on this list." A withered female voice softly ordered.

"Ugh… Oh please tell me what I think happened didn't happen." Aurora groaned as she came back to the land of the living.

The old woman chuckled "I'd be lying if I said it didn't happen, child."

"Great, my first meeting with a Jarl and I black out. Is it too late to jump out a window and run for Cyrodiil?" she half-joked with the healer that chucked.

"You could certainly try dear, but that would probably do more harm than good considering that we're on the second floor."

A question arose in her mind as to why she fainted in the first place. Yes, the images of what happened at Helgen were harrowing indeed, but… Aurora had always been so strong. "Ma'am?" she peeped.

"Yes, dear?"

"What happened?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, child" the healer said "You may not have been aware of it at the time, but as I was healing you, I felt an unusual substance in your blood. I believe it was Skooma."

That was not the answer her patient was expecting.

The old woman chuckled at the young elf, "What? Skooma! I've never touched a drop of it!" Her former master would force feed it to some of the older slaves and then deprive them of it so he could see the effect. It was one of his _experiments_.

"Well, I noticed that you had a few bad scratches on your arms and on a hunch I examined them closely. You see the unusual purple-green pigmentation around the wound?"

Aurora looked down at her arm, and sure enough the slits in her arm were purple-green.

The old healer continued, "Sometimes the guards will get into a scuffle with a thief down on his luck and they'll get poisoned with Skooma. Just a little bit on a blade is enough to kill someone. However, it's a slow working poison that's difficult to track in early stages. Luckily for you, I've seen it often."

"Indeed…" Aurora said as her stomach grumbled.

As if on cue, a knock at the door alarmed the old woman. She opened it and brought in a tray of food. It was spread with bread and different kinds of cheeses and two cream treats. It looked scrumptious.

"Now eat up, dear! You'll need your strength. I'm going to go get some herbs for a salve to protect that wound of yours. If you start to feel any discomfort at all tell one of the servant to find Dalla. That's my name. " And the healer left in a bustle.

Aurora started to eye her surroundings. She was in a room with heavy, thick, velvet curtains that blocked out most of the sun light. The bed where she lay was covered in the softest furs she'd ever felt. She also noticed that she was completely bare under the soft hide. _Great, not only will the Jarl have seen me fall on my face, but he'll also see my assets as well. He'd better buy me dinner afterwards, that's for damn sure. _

She looked around the room and found some clothing neatly folded on a nearby chair. She felt a wave of vertigo wash over her as she stood up. When she'd just finished getting dressed, the door burst open and Jarl Balgruuf heatedly bounded in.

"Tell me what happened at Helgen." Jarl Balgruuf almost yelled.

_Nice to see you too…_ Aurora thought though she dared not say it out loud. The Jarl's veins were already starting to pop out of his forehead and neck.

So she regaled him of the story that happened at Helgen. She told him of waking up in the wagon, almost having her head lopped off, and the irony of the dragon "saving" her life, and her and her companion's escape through the bowels of Helgen's Keep. It didn't take virtually any embellishment for the whole tale to seem like complete and total hogwash, but the Jarl believed every word and said "Thank you for telling me this. I will have need of you further, but first you must recover from… whatever it is you need to recover from." He turned to leave but stopped and turned back around and said "What is this I keep hearing about our 'grand hunting trip' six years ago?"

She shrugged, _No point in hiding that. I knew this would bite me in the ass._ "What can I say? Your guards needed some kind of excuse to let a Dark Elf into 'their' city."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Sorry about that…"

"No harm done. I'm used to it." She answered.

"That's even worse. You can't be blamed for just being a Dark Elf. I'm sure if my housecarl Irileth knew about that she'd have those guards shipped out to Roriksted."

"Yes well I intend to give them reasons to brush aside their misconceptions about my race and the other races as well." Aurora triumphantly said.

"Well you certainly have your work cut out for you. If you haven't already guessed, we Nords are a stubborn lot." He joked.

"Oh believe me. I noticed." She chuckled. The tension in the air lessened as the Jarl said "Well I should let you rest. You're in good hands with Dalla at your side."

"I am. She is a very kind woman. Thank you for the lodging, My Jarl. I promise I will not overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense. You'll stay as long as you need. We have plenty of space."

She thanked him once more for his hospitality and he left.


End file.
